disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goofy
|shorts = [[Goofy/Filmography|The Goofy series and various others]] |shows = |games = |rides = |designer = Walt Disney Art Babbitt Frank Webb Paul Rudish (2013 TV series re-design) |voice = |animator = |alias = |personality = Goofy, clumsy, playful, over-protective, dim-witted, good-hearted, silly, charismatic, comical, optimistic, heroic, sensitive, selfless, sweet, fatherly, naïve, innocent, responsible, adventurous, brave, confident, daring |awards = Annie Award for Voice Acting in a Television Production (Bill Farmer) |affiliations = Mickey Mouse & Friends |appearance = |occupation = Actor Head Waiter (in House of Mouse) Photographer (in A Goofy Movie) Factory worker (in An Extremely Goofy Movie) |alignment = Good |home = Mouseton (comics) Spoonerville (Goof Troop, A Goofy Movie and its sequel) Disneyville (in various appearances since 1993) |family = |pets = Wilbur (grasshopper) Waffles (cat) Delores (elephant) Ellsworth (mynah bird) Bowser (dog) Mr. Pettibone (kitten) Percy (horse) Horse II |friends = |enemies = |likes = Sports, Disneyland, movies, fishing, his family and friends, Clarabelle, adventures, spending time with Max, games, food, hanging around with Mickey, teaming up with Mickey and Donald, camping, barbecues, parties |dislikes = His own clumsiness, his friends and family being sad, Max's stubbornness and mischief, Donald's temper, being alone, Pete's selfishness, danger |weapons = Shield |quote = "Gawrsh!" "A-hyuck!" "Oh, the world owes me a livin!" "Somethin's wrong here!" "Aw shucks!" |fullname = Goofy Goof}} Goofy is an animated character developed by Disney animator Art Babbitt. He is a tall, anthropomorphic dog who is best friends with Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck, making his first appearance in 1932's Mickey's Revue. Along with not being extremely intelligent, his main flaw is predictably his clumsiness and incompetence, hence his name. Background Personality Clumsy, unintelligent, and humble are some of the words that describe Goofy, who speaks with a southern drawl. Living a rather simple lifestyle, Goofy tends to miss the obvious, act somewhat childish and absent-minded, and gets confused very easily ("Mickey's Answering Service"). As a result of these factors, Goofy is rather accident-prone and is an easy target for trouble. Nevertheless, his blissfulness usually keeps him from any legitimate harm, as he tends to walk away from life-threatening danger with a smile and his signature guffaw (Two Weeks Vacation, No Sail). Goofy's blissfulness and optimism can sometimes blind him from the feelings of those around him, however, most notably Mickey, Donald and his son Max, who are often annoyed by Goofy's antics, as they typically receive the short end of the trouble that follows the Goof around (A Goofy Movie, "Third Wheel", Potatoland"). Despite this flaw, Goofy is extremely supportive and caring towards his loved ones. He tries his best to lighten their spirits when they feel down and selflessly sticks by them when they're in need. Goofy is also charming, somewhat infectiously; often at times when someone meets him for the first time, they are immediately taken by his welcoming aura (A Goofy Movie, Christmas Maximus). Ironically, however, Goofy is aware of his fairly limited intelligence, and though usually self-loving, he does not always enjoy being goofy. In A Goofy Movie, for example, Max tricks Goofy into taking him to a concert in Los Angeles. After discovering the truth, Goofy became uncharacteristically upset and downhearted, feeling Max had such a low opinion on his father's capabilities and intelligence that he believed scamming him would be an easy thing to accomplish. This is one of the rare occasions where Goofy displayed genuine anger. He has shown a level of intelligence, as he is shown to be a superb sports player in his "How to" cartoons, which requires the ability to follow tactics. He is also smart enough to raise a child as a single parent; Max's development into a mature and responsible adult proved that Goofy's parenting skills were completely reliable. Additionally, Goofy can be stern and no-nonsense when he believes necessary, most notably seen in his "George Geef" cartoons. Goofy is also one of the most versatile Disney characters. Although primarily a good guy, the Goof has occasionally played antagonist roles in a number of cartoons, such as "Ye Olden Days", "Motor Mania", "Freewayphobia", "Goofy's Freeway Troubles", "Mickey's Christmas Carol", "Donald's Halloween Scare", "No Service" and in many of the sports-themed Goofy shorts of the 1940s. Family In contrast with other major Disney characters such as Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck, who are always shown only as uncles, Goofy's family life has instead afforded him portrayals as both a husband and a father. In the 1950s, cartoon shorts were produced that depicted Goofy as a family man, having both a wife—but always with her face unseen—and a son, Goofy Junior, whose birth was seen in the short "Fathers Are People". Though, this status of his was eventually fazed out for a while. His grandmother, Grandma Goofy, made her debut in a 1944 Mickey Mouse newspaper strip, with her first speaking appearance being in 1955. In a 1953 newspaper strip, Goofy says that he grew up in a large family.https://coa.inducks.org/story.php?c=ZM+53-06-07 Though the specific members vary, many subsequent sources would go on to illustrate this in their own ways. In the 1957 Disneyland episode "The Adventure Story", it was said that Goofy's father is named Amos Goofy and that he is, in fact, the Goofy from the cartoon African Diary. Other members of Goofy's family tree given in the special included Wilbur Goofy (1901), Wyatt Goofy (1880), Lewis Goofy (1807), Pilgrim Goofy (1647), Leonardo da Goofy (1554), Cedric Goofy (1142), Nero Goofy (636 A.D.), Horatio Goofy (308 B.C.), and Caveman Goofy (no date given). In comic books, Goofy was regularly featured as having a nephew, Gilbert, but that character has never appeared outside of comics. In the 1958 comic Goofy's Last Stand, more information about Goofy's father is given as Goofy says "Looky here! Muh pappy was a railroad man!" while showing his family album to Gilbert. In the European comic books, Goofy has an adventurer cousin called Arizona Goof, who is a spoof of the archaeologist Indiana Jones. Goofy's brother Gaffy (Pappo in the original Italian version) disappeared in the jungle and was reunited with his brother in the Mickey Mouse comic The Quest for Tarzan (first published in 1957).http://coa.inducks.org/story.php?c=I+TL++158-AP In modern years, Goofy's status as a family man, as originally depicted in the 1950s cartoons, resurfaced in the 1992 animated TV series Goof Troop, albeit with two major changes. His marital status was changed into having Goofy instead portrayed as a single father, while his son was reinvented from Goofy Junior into Max Goof.Officially, Disney's Guest Services once declared there to be "no definitive answer" as to "who Max's mother is and where "Mrs. Goofy" went", leaving her fate up to unofficial speculation and presumption. It was this TV show and its related media that really explored Goofy's family even further. Several episodes of the show would feature Goofy telling Max about the heroic exploits of their ancestors, including Sir Goofy of Knock-Knees A.K.A. Goofin' Hood (Goofy's ninth great-granddad), Eliot Goof (Goofy's uncle), Sherlock Goof (Goofy's great-great uncle), Mopalong Goofy (Goofy's great-great-grandpa) and Caveman Goof (Goofy's ancestor). The episode "Calling All Goofs" featured a family reunion of four members of the Goof Clan: Aunt Goophelia, Great-Uncle Pattonleather Goof, Cousin Wernher von Goof, and Uncle M. Angelo Goof. Other relatives seen or mentioned in the show were Goofy's niece/Max's cousin Debbie, Goofy's great-great-granddaddy Gooferamus T. Goofy/Gooferamus G. Goof, Goofy's Aunt Ophelia (whose China cabinet was said to be the family heirloom), and Goofy's "great-grand-uncle" Dr. Frankengoof. Goofy's own parents were also mentioned in one Goof Troop episode each, in contexts that implied them both to still be alive during the show's time.In "Midnight Movie Madness", Max wanted to see the new Mutilator movie, but Goofy wouldn't let him because he knew that scary movies didn't agree with Max. When Max denied Goofy's claim that Max had been scared by the witch in the movie Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Goofy retorted with, "Max, you can't watch Grandma stuff a chicken without getting faint."In "Clan of the Cave Goof", Max tried to use the argument of "Grandpa never went to the dentist," to get out of going to his own dentist appointment, to which Goofy replied "Grandpa doesn't have any teeth, Maxie." Goofy's father was also a point of relevance and reverence in the 1995 spinoff feature film A Goofy Movie. In this movie, it was said that Goofy, when he was Max's age, once took a road trip to Lake Destiny, Idaho with his father, and that the two had also gone on a camping trip at Yosemite National Par. A map depicting the father-son road trip was shown in the movie to have first belonged to a "Walter P. Goofey", which was passed down to a "Benjamin Goofey" and then to "all Goofeys". The movie also featured a fishing pole that has been "handed down from Goof to Goof to Goof," as well as a fishing technique called The Perfect Cast, which Goofy referred to as "a family secret handed down through about twelve or thirteen Goof generations." In the April 1995 issue of Disney Adventures magazine, a Goof Troop comic strip titled "Losted Founder's Day" referred to Goofy's granddad as having known the true origin of Spoonerville (Goofy's hometown in Goof Troop) which he passed down to Goofy, who then told it to Max. In the same comic, it is implied (but never confirmed outright) that another of Goofy's ancestors was a man named Sourdough Goof, who was one of two gold prospectors involved in the formation of Spooner Lake (the other being his partner, Grubstake Pete, who was likewise implied to be one of Pete's ancestors). And in the French magazine "Le Journal de Mickey", three out of nine Goof Troop (or La Bande à Dingo) comic strips published from 1993 to 1995 went into Goofy's ancestral history in ways very much like the aforementioned "Goof History" episodes of the TV show. The ancestors described by Goofy (or "Dingo", as he is known in France) in these issues were Aladdingo, his lover-turned-wife Princess Samia, Sherlock Dingo, and Dingochotte de la Mancha. In 2000's An Extremely Goofy Movie, Goofy's father is brought up again when his old counting machine is given as a going-away-to-college present to Max from Goofy. Both of Goofy's parents have also made cameo appearances in episodes of House of Mouse, with his mother appearing in the cartoon short "How to Be Groovy, Cool and Fly" during the episode "Big Bad Wolf Daddy", and his father briefly shown working in the nightclub's kitchen in "Goofy's Menu Magic". A grandfather of Goofy's, Captain Goof-Beard, has also appeared in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode "Mickey's Pirate Adventure", and Grandma Goofy made her first animated appearance in 2014 in "Goofy's Grandma", the twenty-fourth episode of the 2013 Mickey Mouse TV series. Voice Goofy had a distinctive low-pitched voice, originally provided by voice actor Pinto Colvig. Colvig first voiced the character from 1932-1938. When Colvig left Disney in 1938 to work on other projects, George Johnson voiced the character for a brief period from 1939-1943. Colvig returned to Disney and resumed voicing Goofy from 1940 till 1965 (Goofy's Freeway Troubles), (Bob Jackman took Colvig's place temporarily in a few 1950's shorts, whenever Colvig was unavailable at the time). Stuart Buchanan voiced Goofy in The Mickey Mouse Theater of the Air. Jimmy MacDonald also voiced Goofy in the 1960s Disney album, Donald Duck and his Friends. After Colvig's death, he has been voiced by Hal Smith, Will Ryan and Tony Pope.http://www.mainstgazette.com/2007/11/growing-up-disney-mickey-mouse-disco.html Since 1987, Goofy has been voiced by Bill Farmer. During the early 1950s, many cartoons have Goofy with a normal human-like voice. The "normal" voice was also provided by Bob Jackman, but the Goof was given his traditional voice back after a few cartoons. Goofy's catch phrases are "gawrsh!" (which is his usual exclamation of surprise), along with "ah-hyuck!" (a distinctive chuckle), and especially the Goofy holler (see below). Goofy holler Since the 1941 short The Art of Skiing, Goofy has become famous for his signature holler "Yaaaaaaa-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!" The holler was first recorded by yodeller Hannes Schroll. Some sources claim that Schroll was not paid for the recording. Today, the holler is done by Goofy's current voice actor Bill Farmer. Farmer also demonstrated the "Goofy Holler" in the Disney Treasures DVD The Complete Goofy. This famous holler is sometimes used in cartoons, films, and attractions in which Goofy does not appear (Being notable examples, Cinderella and Lambert the Sheepish Lion). History 1932-1934 .]] Goofy first appeared in ''Mickey's Revue, first released on May 25, 1932. Directed by Wilfred Jackson, this short features Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Horace Horsecollar and Clarabelle Cow performing another song and dance show. Mickey and his gang's animated shorts by this point routinely featured song and dance numbers. It begins as a typical Mickey cartoon of the time, but what would set this short apart from all that had come before was the appearance of a new character, whose behavior served as a running gag. Dippy Dawg, as he was named by Disney artists, was a member of the audience. He constantly irritated his fellow spectators by noisily crunching peanuts and laughing loudly, until two of those fellow spectators knocked him out with their mallets (and then did the same exact laugh as he did). This early version of Goofy had other differences with the later, more developed ones besides the name. He was an old man with a white beard, a puffy tail, and no trousers, shorts, or undergarments. But the short introduced Goofy's distinct laughter. This laughter was provided by Pinto Colvig. A considerably younger Dippy Dawg then appeared in The Whoopee Party, first released on September 17, 1932, as a party guest and a friend of Mickey and his gang. Dippy Dawg made a total of four appearances in 1932 and two more in 1933, but most of them were bit parts. But by his seventh appearance, in Orphan's Benefit, first released on August 11, 1934, he gained the new name "Goofy" and became a regular member of the gang along with new additions Donald Duck and Clara Cluck. 1935-1938 .]] ''Mickey's Service Station, first released on March 16, 1935, was the first of the classic "Mickey, Donald & Goofy" comedy shorts. Those films had the trio trying to cooperate in performing a certain assignment given to them. Early on, they became separated from each other and then the short's focus started alternating between each of them facing the problems at hand, each in their own way and distinct style of comedy. The end of the short would reunite the three to share the fruits of their efforts, failure more often than success. Clock Cleaners, first released on October 15, 1937, and Lonesome Ghosts, first released on December 24, 1937, are usually considered the highlights of this series and animated classics. Progressively during the series, Mickey's part diminished in favor of Goofy and Donald. The reason for this was simple--Between the easily-frustrated Donald and the always-living-in-a-world-of-his-own Goofy, Mickey, who became progressively gentler and more laid-back in nature, seemed to act as the straight man of the trio. The studio's artists found that it had become easier to come up with new gags for Goofy or Donald than Mickey, to a point that Mickey's role had become unnecessary. Polar Trappers, first released on June 17, 1938, was the first film to feature Goofy and Donald as a duo. That short features the duo as partners and owners of "Donald and Goofy Trapping Co", having settled in the Arctic for an unspecified period of time to capture live walruses to bring back to civilization. Their food supplies consist of canned beans. The focus shifts between Goofy trying to set traps for walruses and Donald trying to catch penguins to use as food — both with the same lack of success. Mickey would return in The Whalers, first released on August 19, 1938, but this would be the last short of the 1930's to feature all three characters together. 1939-1949 .]] Goofy next starred in his first solo cartoon ''Goofy and Wilbur, directed by Dick Huemer and first released on March 17, 1939. The short featured Goofy fishing with the help of Wilbur, his pet grasshopper. In 1939, Pinto Colvig had a falling-out with Walt Disney and left the studio, leaving Goofy without a voice. According to Leonard Maltin, this is what led to the creation of the How to... cartoons of the 1940's, in which Goofy had little to no dialogue, and a narrator (often John McLeish) was used (they would also reuse some of Colvig's previously-recorded Goofy tracks or hire a new voice actor to imitate it). In those cartoons, Goofy would demonstrate, clumsily but always determined and never frustrated, how to do everything from snow ski to playing football to riding a horse. The Goofy How to... cartoons worked so well they that they became a staple format and are still used in Goofy shorts today. Later, starting with How to Play Baseball (1942), Goofy starred in a series of cartoons where every single character in the cartoon was a different version of Goofy. Expanding his cartoon roles, this took Goofy out of the role of just being a clumsy cartoon dog and into an Everyman figure. Colvig returned to Disney in 1944 and resumed voicing Goofy. Many of Goofy's starring cartoons were directed by Jack Kinney. 1950s .]] The 1950s saw Goofy transformed into a family man going through the trials and tribulations of everyday life, such as marriage, dieting, giving up smoking and the problems of raising children. Walt Disney himself came up with this idea, hoping it would put personality back into the character which he felt was lost when Goofy was merely a crowd of extras. Interestingly, Goofy is ''never referred to as "Goofy" during this period. While every cartoon continued with the opening text reading "Walt Disney presents Goofy" before each cartoon's title, he was usually called "George Geef" in the cartoons' dialogue. When the stories featured Goofy as multiple characters, then he had numerous other names as well, e.g. Mr Walker/Mr Wheeler in ''Motor Mania'', Mr. X in Aquamania, etc. In addition, the 1950s Goofy shorts gave the character a noticeable makeover. He was more intelligent, had smaller eyes with eyebrows, had flesh-colored skin instead of black fur and sometimes had a completely different voice. Showcasing Pinto Colvig's versatility, Colvig voiced most of the everyman series completely by himself, though Bob Jackman took over as the voice of Goofy in some shorts when Colvig was unavailable. He even lacked his droopy ears, external pair of teeth, and white gloves in some shorts. Goofy's final cartoon from the "classic" era was the educational short Goofy's Freeway Troubles ''(his final solo starring cartoon from the "classic" era was ''Aquamania in 1961); after this educational short, Goofy would retire from films (along with the rest of the classic cast), due to declining popularity as well as the death of his original voice actor Pinto Colvig. Goofy's Freeway Troubles was also notable as the final cartoon to feature Goofy's "everyman" persona of the 1950s; recent media since the early-1980s have mostly restored the Goof's traditional goofy persona, though some media such as Goof Troop and its successors balanced out both the Goof's traditional goofy and Everyman personas (see below for more information). As George Geef, Goofy's character on how he would appear in Goof Troop was basically prototyped, according to official Disney records, George Geef's son "Junior" evolved into the modern iteration of Goofy's son Max Goof. Present .]] In 2007, Goofy starred in a new theatrical cartoon short called ''How to Hook Up Your Home Theater, which premiered at the Ottawa International Animation Festival. The short received a positive review from animation historian Jerry Beck and then had a wide release on December 21, 2007, in front of National Treasure: Book of Secrets. In 2011, Goofy appeared in Checking in with Goofy, a short cartoon advertising the Disney Cruise Line. In 2012, Goofy, depicted in his "live" form from the Disney theme parks, starred in his first live-action short The Art of Vacationing. Later that year, Goofy made an appearance in the animated short Electric Holiday as a model. Film appearances ''Saludos Amigos ''.]] Goofy stars in the segment ''El Gaucho Goofy where he is re-imagined as a Texan cowboy and is put to work as a gaucho in Argentina. He works together with a trickster horse as the narrator explains the life of the gaucho. Life as a gaucho for Goofy is strange, harsh and tiresome - not because of the living conditions, but mainly due to the antics of his horse. He is flown back to Texas in the end, to his gratitude. ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit In ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit, excerpts from the Goofy short Goofy Gymnastics are shown when Roger and Eddie are hiding out in the movie theater (despite the fact that the film takes place in 1947, and the cartoon in question came out in 1949). Also, one of Eddie Valiant's old newspaper clippings describes how he and Teddy cleared Goofy's name when he was falsely accused of being a spy. Goofy is eventually seen alongside the other Toons at the end of the film. ''A Goofy Movie Goofy, alongside his son Max, is co-protagonist in ''A Goofy Movie, which is based on the characters appearances on the prior TV series Goof Troop. The film focuses on the father-son relationship between Goofy (who is clumsy, goofy and not very intelligent) and Max (who is a teenager not wanting to become like his father). While Goofy seems to be in denial that Max is growing up, Max is embarrassed by his father's clumsy antics, which leads to some tension between them. After Max gets into trouble on the last day of school before the summer break, Goofy fears that his son is becoming a delinquent. In order to remedy this, Goofy decides to take Max on a long summer road trip to Idaho, against the protestations of Max. During the trip, he meets up with Pete, whom he asks for advice on parenting, as Goofy feels that his previous attempts are only driving Max away. Pete advises a strict approach that he believes has made his son P.J. respect him, but when P.J is seen talking with Max, it is quite clear that he has confused respect with fear. Goofy finds that the strict approach doesn't work for him and rejects it. He decides to give Max more responsibility by making Max the navigator and allowing him to choose the stops. This appears to work, but when they make a stop at a motel, Pete tells Goofy (with some pleasure) that his son has been duping him. At first, Goofy refuses to believe him, but his trust is shattered when he discovers that Pete was right and that Max changed the map route to lead to Los Angeles rather than Idaho. After an argument which leads to their car floating on a river, Goofy and Max finally have an open discussion. Goofy learns that Max is in love with a girl from his school named Roxanne and that his earlier school problems had come as a result of trying to impress her. Max had agreed to a date with Roxanne but had to cancel due to the trip. In order to impress her, Max had lied and stated that Goofy was taking him to see a concert in Los Angeles and that the two of them would be on stage with the band. Goofy understands his son's reasons and decides to help Max get on stage. Suddenly, the two head over a waterfall. Max is saved, but Goofy falls until Max rescues him using a maneuver called "The Perfect Cast"—a fishing cast that Goofy had taught Max earlier. Somehow, Goofy and Max are able to get to Los Angeles and eventually on stage at the concert ending up dancing with the rock star celebrity, which all of Max's friends are watching on TV. When they return home, Max, with Goofy's support, explains his lie to Roxanne and apologizes to her. She forgives him and Max takes the opportunity to introduce her to Goofy. ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas In ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, Goofy stars in the segment "A Very Goofy Christmas", which takes place chronologically before Goof Troop and revolves around Goofy trying to prove the existence of Santa Claus to Max (after Pete tells Max that Santa doesn't exist) so as to keep both his son's and his own belief in Santa alive. The segment begins with Goofy helping Max to write their letter to Santa, but they miss the mail truck and must chase it down on Max's bike. After taking a shortcut through the local mall, the father and son duo catch up with the truck just in time to have their letter mailed. Later, when the two are shoveling snow off their driveway, their next door neighbor Pete laughs at the two's belief in Santa, causing Max to question whether or not Santa exists. Goofy reassures his son that Santa does exist, and later at the home of a poor family, Goofy dresses up as Santa to revitalize Max's belief. However, Goofy is quickly unmasked, leaving Max disappointed. Insistent that Santa must exist, Goofy waits all night for Santa to come. But when Santa doesn't come, Goofy's troubles are punctuated by his falling off the roof: An action that Goofy vowed to Max would not happen in addition to his vow that Santa would come. With his own faith now seemingly quashed, Goofy sinks into a state of depression. Max tries to cheer up his father in the same way Goofy earlier tried to do so for Max: Max dresses up as Santa, restoring his father's faith. But when Goofy attempts to have "Santa" meet Max, he ends up chasing the disguised Max up the chimney, where Max is accidentally unmasked and explains to his father that he just wanted to make his dad happy. Goofy is touched by this and the two embrace. In the end, Goofy's faith is validated after all when real Santa finally comes and gives Max the gift he had asked for earlier. Goofy and Max then appear during the special's finale, joining the rest of the main cast in singing a medley of famous Christmas carols. ''An Extremely Goofy Movie In the sequel to ''A Goofy Movie, Goofy becomes an empty-nester after Max leaves for college. His resulting depression results in him being fired from his job. In order to obtain a new job, Goofy must get a college degree, which he had failed to obtain earlier in his life as he had dropped out before completing his last year. Goofy decides to go to the same college Max is attending. While there, Goofy pledges to a fraternity and begins a relationship with the school librarian, Sylvia. Max is initially supportive, but eventually, snaps and completely disowns Goofy by telling him to get his own life. This hurts Goofy and he considers dropping out but is encouraged by Pete. Goofy drops out of his fraternity, the Gammas, but is able to refocus and pass his midterms. After the midterms, Max is scheduled to compete in the X-games, and Goofy learns that the Gammas are planning to cheat in order to win. He attempts to warn Max, but Max does not listen until one of the Gammas' tricks sends P.J. flying. Without a team member, Max's team is due to be disqualified. Max realizes that Goofy tried to warn him, so he apologizes to Goofy and asks him to join as the third member. Goofy does so and helps Max to win the final event, as well as the competition. After the term is over, Goofy gets his degree and leaves with Sylvia, intent on leaving Max to his own devices at college. Before Goofy left with Sylvia, Max gave Goofy his X-Games winner's trophy as an apology gift for his selfish disownment from before. ''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers ''.]] In this film, Goofy plays a street urchin who becomes a musketeer alongside his best friends Mickey and Donald. The trio is assigned to protect Princess Minnie. Unknown to them, Pete has appointed them due to their lack of skill, as skilled musketeers would jeopardize his plans to capture the princess. After Minnie is captured, Goofy attempts to ram the door but ends up running out the tower window and being bounced back into the room. Goofy is able to repeat the move and helps to defeat the Beagle Boy guards who are guarding Minnie. Later, Goofy is lured away from the palace by Clarabelle Cow and is captured. Clarabelle attempts to kill him, but he flirts with her and she frees him. He then finds Donald and the two successfully rescue Mickey, who had also been captured. The trio is able to defeat Pete once and for all. They are made official musketeers and Goofy and Clarabelle declare their mutual love. Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas ''.]] In the sequel, ''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, Goofy appears with Max in the segment, "Christmas Maximus". This segment has Max coming home for Christmas with a new girlfriend Mona, who is to meet Goofy. Max asks Goofy ahead of time not to embarrass him, but Goofy's acts of love (which include Goofy acting as a chauffeur and showing Mona Max's baby pictures) do just that. Much to Max's amazement, Mona likes Goofy and so Max decides to forget his embarrassment and join in the fun. Later, during Mickey and Pluto's segment, "Mickey's Dog-Gone Christmas", Pluto goes missing, prompting Scrooge McDuck to purchase a snow plow company so he and the other friends can search for Pluto through the snow. With Goofy driving the snow plow, he accidentally hits Mickey several times throughout the scene. In the end, Pluto is reunited with Mickey via Santa Claus, while Goofy, with Max, joins the rest of the gang in a medley of Christmas carols. Other films In The Little Mermaid, Goofy made a cameo appearance with Mickey and Donald at the beginning of the film, in the crowd of merpeople who were waiting for the concert of Ariel and her sisters. They can be briefly spotted before King Triton illuminates the coral chandelier. In Aladdin, Genie was seen wearing a Goofy hat from the Disney theme parks during the film's finale. Goofy was briefly seen on Weebo's monitor in the live-action film Flubber. Goofy makes a silhouetted cameo at the end of The Lion King 1½. His only line was "Gawrsh!", which he says when Stitch jumps on his head while making his way to his seat. Television Walt Disney anthology series On television, Goofy starred in several hour-length compilation films that originally aired as episodes of the Walt Disney anthology series. These particular specials included "The Goofy Success Story", "The Goofy Sports Story" and "The Goofy Adventure Story". ''The Mickey Mouse Club Goofy appears in the animated opening for the original 1950's version of the television series. He is seen playing a variety of instruments during the Mickey Mouse March and at the end holding a trampoline while Mickey bounces on it. The Mouse Factory Goofy made recurring appearances in the live-action wrap-around skits alongside the other costumed characters and celebrity guests. Goof Troop The 1990s animated show ''Goof Troop featured Goofy in a slightly different setting than his classic depiction. In the show, Goofy is a single father to a young son, Max, with whom Goofy shares a loving relationship. In the pilot episode, the two move into a home next door to Pete, who is often annoyed with Goofy, much to the ignorance of the latter. Goofy's depiction in the series often balanced his typically goofy antics, with his goal of being a good father to Max. In order to teach Max lessons, Goofy would often tell stories of past Goof ancestors. At times, some of Goofy's own past was revealed, though it should be noted that this history seems to have only been referenced only in the show itself. The town of Spoonerville, where they lived, was Goofy's hometown. He grew up with Pete, believing him to be a friend, though Pete was sometimes more antagonistic. ''Mickey Mouse Works Goofy reappears in the animated series ''Mickey Mouse Works. In the series, Goofy lives out the same roles as he did in the classic shorts. Goofy is reintroduced to the How To cartoons along with the narrator. He made a cameo appearance in Mickey's Mistake as a visitor asking Minnie if she saw Mickey. ''House of Mouse Goofy appeared on ''House of Mouse as the title club's head waiter. Goofy's son Max Goof also appeared in House of Mouse as the nightclub's valet, so that Goofy juggled not only his conventional antics but also the father-role displayed in Goof Troop and A Goofy Movie. Goofy also seemed to have a crush on Clarabelle Cow, as he asks her on a date in the House of Mouse episode "Super Goof". Many episodes revolve around Goofy including Not So Goofy where Goofy feels rejected after the many complaints centering his constant clumsiness that night. To makeup, he learns how to act like a gentleman from José Carioca. In the end, Mickey and the gang learn to appreciate Goofy's antics having him revert to his old ways. Super Goof shows Goofy becoming his superhero alter ego Super Goof via radioactive peanuts. In "Goofy's Menu Magic", Goofy temporarily takes over as head chef. His initially horrible cooking is suddenly improved via the wand of the Fairy Godmother. Goofy also was a secondary character in episodes revolving around Max. In "Goofy for a Day", Goofy challenges Max to be a waiter when Max decides the job is not important. In "Max's New Car", Goofy refuses to allow Max to have his own vehicle, feeling that his son is not responsible enough. However, he changes his mind when Max and Mickey are able to remind him that he was once the same way (via clips of Goofy's Motor Mania cartoon). Finally, in "Max's Embarrassing Date", Max was being off work, and on a date with Roxanne at the House of Mouse, and all the main Disney cast (Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Daisy) were embarrassing him, until Goofy, who Max thought was originally going to be the most embarrassing to deal with, cuts in between Max's date and the House of Mouse management (again, being Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Clarabelle and Horace) to give Max and Roxanne some privacy for the night. ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Goofy is one of the six main characters in the CGI preschool series. Goofy's trademark personality returns in the series. Several episodes revolve around Goofy with the first being "Goofy's Bird" where Goofy and Mickey travel to the forest to return Baby Red Bird whom Goofy adopted. Another recurring role is the role of Super Goof. In the episodes "Goofy's Super Wish" and "Super Goof's Super Puzzle", Goofy became his famous Super Goof alias to solve clubhouse problems. Goofy's romantic interest in the show is Clarabelle Cow just like Goofy's previous television incarnations. In the beginning of the series, Goofy only had a crush on Clarabelle which later on grew into a relationship. Goofy was also the first main character to be used as a mouseketool which took place in the episode "Minnie and Daisy's Flower Shower". A running gag in the show includes Goofy and Donald getting into an argument over something rather childish. The series also depicts Goofy as being fluent in several animal languages including turtle and chicken. Goofy also appears in several episodes of the spin-off series ''Mickey Mousekersize and along with being one of the friends Mickey gives healthy tips to Goofy occasionally co-hosts with Mickey and Toodles. In Minnie's Bow-Toons, Goofy made a guest appearance in the episode "Dance Lessons" where he takes Clarabelle to a winter dance. He would appear again along with Mickey and the others in the special Christmas-themed episode. ''Mickey Mouse Goofy returns in the animated series revolving around Mickey and the gang's comical adventures. In this series, as it harkens back to the classic Disney shorts of the 1920s and 30s, Goofy sports his original Dippy Dawg appearance, mostly in terms of attire. Also, it seems his gut has enlarged and he seems to slouch. He generally plays the role of Mickey's trouble-making, yet well-meaning best friend. Goofy first appears in the episode "No Service", where he acts as the incredibly strict employee of a snack shack. Though Goofy was shown to be rather aggressive in this episode, he still retained his trademark gentle and lovable persona when dealing with customers that followed the company's policy of "No shirt, no shoes, no service", which causes the story's conflict for Mickey and Donald. He even stated that he wanted to run a classy establishment, which explains why he was so strict on the rules (ironically, he squashed a bug with a spatula he used to cook and was seen picking his belly button on the job). Goofy's more traditional personality, with his cheerful and innocent nature, returned in the episode "Stayin' Cool", where he, Donald and Mickey tried their best to cool off during the hottest day of the year. Like in the Goof's classic cartoons, where he often played multiple character extras, Goofy can be found in varying roles throughout the series. For example: in addition to his aforementioned role in "No Service", he played a woman in "New York Weenie", a zombie version of himself in "Ghoul Friend", a band conductor in "The Adorable Couple", and a gardener in "A Flower for Minnie". Even so, a few episodes revolve specifically around him as well, such as "Potatoland", "Sleepwalkin'", "Goofy's Grandma", "Goofy's First Love" and "Workin' Stiff". The episode "Good Sports" paid tribute to the earlier Goofy cartoons, in which Goofy played multiple (if not all) characters in one short. Mickey and the Roadster Racers Goofy appears in the animated racing series as an employee of Mickey's garage. His transforming roadster is known as the "Turbo Tubster" which, as its name suggests, is modeled after a bathtub (it also has all of the typical functions of a bathtub). On the side, Goofy owns and operates a hot dog stand. Printed media In comics Comic strips first called the character Dippy Dawg, but his name eventually changed to Goofy by 1936. In the early years, the other members of Mickey Mouse's gang considered him a meddler and a pest but eventually warmed up to him. The comic strips were drawn by Floyd Gottfredson for Disney were generally based on what was going on in the Mickey Mouse shorts at the time but when Donald Duck's popularity led to Donald Duck gaining his own newspaper strip, Disney decided that he was no longer allowed to appear in Gottfredson's strips. Accordingly Goofy remained alone as Mickey's sidekick, replacing Horace Horsecollar as Mickey's fellow adventurer and companion. Similarly, in comics, the Mickey Mouse world with Goofy as Mickey's sidekick was usually very separate from the Donald Duck world and crossovers were rare. In the comics, Goofy also had a secret identity known as Super Goof, who appeared again later in one episode of ''House of Mouse. A character called Glory-Bee was Goofy's girlfriend for some years. In 1990, when Disney was publishing their own comics, Goofy starred in Goofy Adventures, which featured him starring in various parodies. Unfortunately, perhaps because of poor sales, Goofy Adventures was the first of the company's titles to be canceled by the Disney Comics Implosion, ending at its 17th issue. Oddly enough, Goofy Adventures was the only one of the canceled titles to declare its cancellation right there; the other unfortunate titles ended abruptly with no immediate announcement of their cancellation. ''Kingdom Keepers Goofy has a small cameo in the first book of the saga, where he is one of the first alive characters Finn sees when arriving at the Magic Kingdom the first night. He's also the first character Finn mentions seeing to Wayne. Wayne then thinks that Finn thinks he's goofy before realizing that Finn is talking about the character. Video games [[Kingdom Hearts (series)|''Kingdom Hearts series]] Goofy appears alongside Donald and Sora in all of the Kingdom Hearts games. Goofy is Captain of the Royal Knights of King Mickey's court. He and Disney Castle's court magician Donald head out to search for the King and ends up teaming with Sora for the rest of their journey. He is a loyal friend to all he meets, willing to put his life on the line to protect them. Goofy's most notable scene in the series is in Kingdom Hearts II, where he is hit in the head by a rock that would have hit Mickey, had Goofy not pushed him out of the way. This caused Sora, Donald, Mickey and even the player to believe he is dead. Though moments later, Goofy shows up alive and well, saying he "gets bonked on the head all the time", a possible nod to his cartoons. Despite being revealed to be alive, this incident is considered the most darkest and mature scene in the series. Strangely, though Goofy has a last name, (Goof) it is never mentioned in the series. Other oddities include the absence of his son, Max, and the fact that Goofy is considerably wiser than most of the main characters, even Mickey and Riku at times, despite how he comes off in the cartoons. In gameplay, Goofy uses his shield to block and attack enemies, and usually has the highest Defense stat in the series, with the debatable exception of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. ''Epic Mickey In ''Epic Mickey, Goofy himself does not appear, but an animatronic look-alike, built by the Mad Doctor, lives in OsTown. In the game, he appears to have no shoes, torn pants, shirt, and vest, only one glowing eye and is missing his right arm. In the game, as a quest, Mickey has to find each missing robotic part and return them back to Animatronic Goofy. Goofy explains that the Mad Doctor's Beetleworx dismantled him and put each limb in a blue chest scattered in Tomorrow City. After all the limbs are retrieved, Animatronic Goofy is reassembled and fixed. Animatronic Goofy reappears in the sequel Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, where he needs the player's help fixing the Ostown fountain two times. The first time, Mickey has to drain the thinner pool; the second time, Mickey has to fix the statue. The real Goofy appears in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. Other video games Goofy was the star of an early platformer, Matterhorn Screamer for the Apple II and Commodore 64. Goofy also starred in the Super Nintendo adventure game Goof Troop alongside his son Max and in Goofy's Hysterical History Tour for the Sega Genesis where he's a head janitor who must recover the missing pieces of some museum exhibits. He also was in the Nintendo GameCube and Game Boy Advance game Disney Party as a playable character. Two games for kids were released: Goofy's Fun House for the PlayStation and Goofy's Railway Express for the Commodore 64. He also appears in Disney's Extremely Goofy Skateboarding for the PC and is a playable character in Disney TH!NK Fast. A costume of Goofy is playable in Disney Universe. In Kinect Disneyland Adventures, Goofy appears as a meet-and-greet character on Main Street, U.S.A. and also outside his house in Mickey's Toontown. In addition, Goofy serves as the player's guide in the Matterhorn mini-game and dances alongside Mickey's float in the Mickey's Soundsational Parade mini-game. A townsperson of Goofy appears in the Toy Box of Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition, and can be summoned in the third game by Mickey to help fight enemies.Welcome Mickey and Minnie Disney Parks Goofy is a very common character in the Disney Parks, the most common after Mickey, Minnie, and Donald. He is also featured in many shows, parades, and attractions. Goofy is also known for having his own candy shop called Goofy's Candy Co. in various locations, most notably the Disney Springs. Around Christmastime, Goofy often dresses as Santa Claus. Disneyland Resort In Mickey's Toontown at Disneyland, Goofy's Playhouse is one of the many homes available for the guests to go inside and visit. In 2011, Goofy became the star of Goofy's Sky School at Disney California Adventure. The attraction pays tribute to Goofy's famous "How to" cartoons and is based specifically on Goofy's Glider. In 2016, Goofy was given his own segment in World of Color: Season of Light, where he and Max light up their home for Christmas, which sparks a fire and comically electrocutes Goofy. Walt Disney World Resort Originally called Goofy's Barnstormer, Goofy was the star of the popular Magic Kingdom attraction. The story of the ride was that Goofy took the liberty of flying a plane around his barn, which ultimately resulted into the destruction of the surrounding farm. The attraction closed with the rest of Mickey's Toontown Fair in 2011 and was replaced by The Great Goofini, the only difference being that the ride was re-themed to match the new area of Storybook Circus. He is also dressed as The Great Goofini for meet-and-greets inside Pete's Silly Sideshow. Goofy has his own segment during Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire, where Tiana from The Princess and the Frog teaches him how to dance and play the tambourine. Tokyo Disney Resort In Tokyo Disneyland's Toontown, Goofy hosts an interactive attraction called Goofy's Paint and Play House, which is located inside Goofy's House, replacing the original Bounce House form of the attraction. Filmography Gallery Trivia *Goofy and Donald are the only characters from the Mickey Mouse gang to have a son instead of a nephew or niece. Goofy has Max as a son and Donald and Daisy have a toddler son in the 1959 short How to Have an Accident at Work. **In addition, Goofy is the only member of the trio to have a confirmed wife, although Walt Disney has speculated that Mickey and Minnie are married off-screen. *In his 1930's cartoon appearances, Goofy commonly wore a black vest, blue pants, a turtleneck shirt (colored either red or orange), white gloves, extra-long brown shoes, and a very distinctive hat (either blue or green). This has been the character's iconic look ever since, even though it was seldom featured in cartoons after the 1930's. *The only times Goofy is referred to being a dog are in early shorts, an episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, a Toon Disney commercial for Goof Troop, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, by Hades in an episode of House of Mouse, and the episode Dog Show of the 2013 series. *Goofy is currently the only member of the Classic Disney Shorts to have his own movie. *Even though Goofy has been paired with Clarabelle Cow sometimes and has dated a couple of women in the Goof Troop series, he doesn't have a significant female counterpart, making him the only member of the original Disney trio not to have one. *Although Goofy's hat is usually colored green with a black line, it is usually colored blue in comics. In his appearance in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers, his hat was a yellow-orange color. Sometimes his hat is green with a yellow line. *The color of Goofy's vest has been somewhat inconsistent, in most appearances, it is officially black, in some appearances such as Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, his vest is a light brown, and in the Theme Parks and in Kingdom Hearts, it is yellow. *His original concept name was "Dippy Dawg" in cartoon shorts created during the 1930s; then his name was given as "George Geef" or "G.G. Geef" in cartoon shorts during the 1950's, implying that "Goofy" was a nickname. Contemporary sources, including the Goof Troop television show and A Goofy Movie, now give the character's full name to be Goofy Goof. The Goof Troop pilot also refers to 'G. G. Goof' on a diploma, likely a reference to the 1950's name. *While Goofy is famous for his trademark exclamation "Gawrsh!", he can sometimes be heard actually saying "Gosh!", which is the proper way to say said exclamation. *Goofy's mother made an appearance in the Mickey Mouse Works cartoon How to be Groovy, Cool, and Fly. *Some Disney movies use Goofy's holler, such as Home on the Range (where Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, and Grace accidentally hit Junior the Buffalo), Cinderella (when the King cuts the rope on the chandelier and he and the Grand Duke fall onto his bed), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (when Quasimodo caused some of Frollo's guards to fall from the Notre Dame cathedral into the nearby river), The Rescuers (when Orville takes off for the last time), and Enchanted (when the troll is flung over to the next kingdom while trying to eat Giselle). *In Aladdin, when Genie is freed and prepares to go on vacation, he is wearing a Goofy hat. *Goofy, Donald, and Mickey make a cameo in the opening Concert Hall sequence of The Little Mermaid as King Triton passes them on camera left. They are in the audience with the merpeople. *Goofy is currently one of three major Disney characters with a full-length theatrical film featuring him as the protagonist, with the others being Donald Duck (The Three Caballeros) and Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp). (A film starring Goofy, Mickey, and Donald is currently in development.) *Though "Goof" is Goofy's official last name, it is rarely used in most of his appearances. *In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Goofy's stat chart shows he has the second highest Defense in the game, but if one takes notice and increase his Defense stat to the highest point possible, it will be shown his Defense reaches 211, one point higher than Lexaeus' Defense at max, who stat chart states he has the highest Defense stat. It is possible, but unconfirmed, that Goofy's Defense stat chart being the 2nd highest is a mistake. *The color of Goofy's hands when his gloves are removed are inconsistent: In Goofy and Wilbur, a scene showing Goofy removing his gloves depicts him with flesh-colored hands, while in other times when his gloves are removed, they are black. *Goofy's great-grandfather was shown to be still alive (at a very high age) in a 1961 Mickey Mouse newspaper comic. References External links * * * *The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts *Disney's HooZoo - Goofy *Goofy Cartoons at B99.TV *Goofy Cartoons at SuperCartoons.net *Goofy's Trial by Pink Guy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYFhzQYKnwI ar:بندق de:Goofy es:Goofy fi:Hessu Hopo fr:Dingo it:Pippo nl:Goofy pt-br:Pateta ru:Гуфи sv:Långben zh:高飞 Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Dogs Category:Saludos Amigos characters Category:Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Singing characters Category:Parents Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Goofy Movie Characters Category:Goof Troop characters Category:Lovers Category:Toontown characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Fun and Fancy Free characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Musicians Category:Uncles Category:Minnie's Bow-Toons characters Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Superheroes Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Bonkers characters Category:Adults Category:Detectives Category:Hunters Category:Kingdom Keepers characters Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Pirates Category:Electric Holiday Category:Military characters Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Chefs Category:Coaches Category:Sheriffs Category:Mickey Mouse Works characters Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol characters Category:Raw Toonage Characters Category:Animated characters Category:American characters Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:The Sensational Six Category:The Reluctant Dragon characters Category:Spouses Category:Siblings Category:Comic characters Category:Sailors Category:Disney INFINITY characters Goofy Category:Protagonists Category:Schoolteachers Category:Students Category:Mickey's Philharmagic characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princes Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Disney Dreams! characters Category:Athletes Category:Stitch and Friends Summer Surprise Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers characters Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters